Whole New World
by Bond84Spivey
Summary: Its a Whole new world. Join Tyler a sarcastic,cynical and sometimes arrogant teenager try and become league champ in the very new region known as Rheno.
1. A whole new world

_Today is going to suck_

I woke up in a daze and looked around my small room. In the corner my alarm was screaming and for the life of me I could not remember why I wanted to get up this early.

"_Crap," _

Mom wanted me to do a favor for Professor next door. I yawned and threw off the covers. I was 5'6 had Brown long hair and brown eyes. I put on some jeans and a black hoodie then walked downstairs.

"Hey Mom"

"Before you start yes you have to go"

"Also, she continued, this will be good for you all you do is sit around and sleep all day"

"I enjoy sitting though"

"Tyler" She said in that annoying mom voice of hers.

"Fine I'll go"

I ate breakfast in silence and finally got up to go. I Put on my sneakers and walked outside. I started the two block trip to the professor's lab. Now don't get me wrong Teak isn't a bad guy he just is a little weird. Ok a lot weird. Pokémon is his wife kids and career (only one of those is literal) and he always seemed to be a little off when you talked to him.

"Finally"

I made it to the lab and walked inside. If you ever played the Pokémon games then you know what it looked like. Basically it was Pretty big with computer everywhere. I looked and saw the lab assistant. You now that I think about it I have lived here all my life and every time I have come here he has always been at the same desk with the same glasses all the way down to the same coffee mug. His name was Norman.

"Hey Norman, Where is the professor?"

He looked up at me.

"He left for the lake about an hour ago"

I thanked him and walked to the lake which is next door. I saw a Squirtle he probably gave as a starter.

"Hello buddy" I said

The Squirtle smiled at me and dove into the lake. All of a sudden I heard screaming around the back of the lake I saw a flurry of spearow flew into the air. I ran over there and caught sight of Teak.

"Professor what is wrong "

He pointed to the lake. The lake started to gurgle when a gyarados plunged out of the lake and roared.

"Oh sh-"

The gyarados sent out hyper beam and blew up the ground in front of us. Amazingly we were still ok. I didn't think that would last. The Pokémon prepared to attack again. Then a powerful blast of water hit gyarados in the head and stunned him. I looked at where it came from and saw the Squirtle from earlier.

"Squirtle one more time water gun"

Squirtle smiled and opened his mouth and fired another blast of water towards Gyarados. With a critical hit it knocked him out cold. Later we sat in his lab talking.

"You know why I wanted you here?"

"No"

"I wanted to see if you are ready to become a trainer and today what I saw convinced me that you are"

"Keep that Squirtle and I want you to travel and become a Pokémon trainer."

"Um isn't there some kind of a law against sending a fourteen year old around the world alone"

"Not really in fact most kids go at ten"

_Okayyyy_

"Why not"

Ten minutes later I ran home and told my mom what happened. She seemed to have guessed what had happened and gave me her old Pokedex from when she was younger. It was dark black and had two screens. Mom and I exchanged one last hug before I left. Now with a new friend Got a new Pokedex and was Given a new Mission.

_Eh it has been an Ok day _


	2. Blackberry Forest

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokémon Note-all of Tyler's thoughts will be in it

Italics

_Huh when you walk through a forest in 100 degree weather its freaking hot and Horrible. Go Figure_

I was walking through BlackBerry forest and I was sweating my ass off. After walking through a particularly rough patch of vines I heard a sound above me. I looked up and saw a bird Pokémon. I checked it on my Pokedex.

_Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the__Flying__Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning__Pokémon Trainer__to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's__Gust__power creates tornadoes. It also has a__Sand-Attack._

"Huh it sounds like the perfect Pokémon."

I sent out Squrtile and told him to attack. Squrtile used a water gun and blasted the pidger or pidgey or whatever the hell it was out of the tree.

"Pidgey Pidgey"

"Squrtile use water gun again"

Once again my new found friend hit his water attack.

"Ok what the hell do I do now"?

"Squrtile" it said as it pointed to my belt.

"Oh yeah"

I pulled out the ball and threw it right at the Pidgey. It knocked it right on the head and transformed it into a beam of light and sucked it into the ball. It wiggled for a minute and then it stopped.

_Wow that was anti climatic._I picked up the pokeball and checked its moves on my Pokedex. Gust, Sand Attack and tackle Ehh good enough for me.

I crawled through about three more miles of brush and finally found the Pokémon center. From here I only had to walk a couple more miles and I would get to the first city. As I walked through the double doors I noticed a girl in the corner talking to a Spoink. I gave my Pokémon to the Nurse and walked over to her. She was about 5'4 and wore a bandanna with a red collared shirt and pants. She looked about 14. She was Beautiful.

"Hello there" I said making conversation.

"Hi" she said as she glanced at me.

I looked at her spoink and checked it up on my Pokedex.

_Spoink, the Bounce Pokémon. Spoink bounces about on its tail. The pearl upon its head helps to magnify its psychic powers. If a Spoink loses its pearl, it grows extremely tired._

"So are you a Pokémon trainer?" I asked

"No she said, I'm a Coordinator"

"What the hell is that?"

"Its like instead of focusing on power alone we have to focus on both power and beauty".

_I bet there aren't many male coordinators_

"That sounds cool sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's April you"

"Tyler"

The TV that some guys in the corner were watching went to a surprise bulletin that said that Kevin, the league champion, was going to be back in the area after being in a whole other region for the past year.

April's eyes went wide when she heard that.

"Oh my god he is so cool. I heard he took down a dragonite with one move."

_So she likes strong trainers._

I could see from her stuff she didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon. So with this knowledge in hand I left to catch a strong Pokémon. I walked outside and saw a gigantic thunderbolt a little left of me. I ran through the wood looking for whatever It was and what I saw took my breath away. It was a single Pikachu and it had just taken down a whole colony of beedril single handily. I checked it on my Pokedex

_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. If it looses crackling power from its cheeks it is being wary._

It sure as hell looked wary right now. I approached very cautiously I wanted to impress a girl not get killed. Once I was close enough to him that he could sense me he looked over already preparing his attack.

"Stooooop" I yelled diving to the ground.

He stooped but he didn't seem any more trusting.

"Hey Pikachu"

"Pika, pika"

I noticed something strange about him. He was wearing something around his neck. Before I could see what it was it warned me with another snarl. I was just about to ask me to battle when the beedril came back it jumped to get back into the fight and unleashed another powerful thunderbolt. It knocked out a pretty good portion of the beedril but there was too many and the thousands of poison stings were taking its tool.

"Dammit Squrtile and Pidgey help out Pikachu".

Water gun and gust drove away the remaining Beedril, as an after thought I threw a pokeball at the biggest beedril there and caught it. While this was happening I ran and picked up Pikachu. He tried to Shock me but he was too weak. I ran through the forest and made it back to the Pokémon center. As Nurse Joy took the Pikachu I sat down and found out I was really worried about the poor thing.

April came up to me and put an arm around me. Granted this made me a little happier but I was still worried. After what seemed like an eternity Nurse Joy came and told me he would be ok. I asked if I could see him. I was led into the room and saw him. He was already standing and seemed to be agitated.

"Buddy your going to have to rest."

His ears perked up and started chewing at his cords. He started running toward the front door. A Chansey tried to stop him but he charged up volt tackle and she seemed not to want to mess with him. I followed him outside and for the third time today they were back.

"Listen Pikachu if you want to end this you have to listen to me".

He ignored me.

_This ungrateful bastard is gonna get himself killed_

He fought with agility and thunder but was unable to see the poison stings being fired at him from behind.

_Dammit I'm going to regret this_

I jumped in front of the poison stings and fell with a thud to the ground. Amazingly they had gotten stuck in my hoodie and hadn't gone in to my skin. I plucked them out and saw Pikachu looking at me.

"Will you let me help you?"

"Pika, pika" he said and nodded.

I sent out Pidgey and Squrtile and had a plan.

"Pidgey use gust to send away any further poison stings and Squrtile draw there attention use water gun over there heads".

The water guns soaked them and there poison wasn't working. They tried to just attack with there stingers and couldn't get past my Pidgey.

"Pikachu electrify them"

He did a massive thunderbolt and because of the water it spread all over them and the ones that didn't fall retreated badly injured.

"Oh my god are you alright" April said as she ran over. Pikachu was looking pretty proud of himself and I couldn't blame him.

"Yeah I'm fine what about you guys". I said looking at my Pokémon.

"Pika, pika" he nodded.

"Squrtile, Squrtile" Squrtile gave me the thumbs up.

"Pidgey, Pidgey" he hooted.

I walked over to Pikachu and hung out my hand.

"Hey you want to come with me dude."

He looked at me and pointed at my belt.

_What does that mean?_

"I think he wants to battle you" said Nurse Joy who had apparently come out during the battle.

"Fine"

Pikachu jumped back into battling position. I looked at my Pokémon, a water type and two flying types.

_Shit I'm so screwed, Might as well just use my strongest._

"Squirtle get in there"

Squirtle jumped into the battle ready and didn't seem to be nervous. I checked all of Squirtle moves on my Pokedex.

_Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful._

"Water gun Bubble Beam and Withdraw and Tackle ok use Bubble Beam"

Squirtle used BubbleBeam and Pikachu dodged. Pikachu retorted with a powerful thunderbolt.

"ok Squirtle dodge it"

Squrtile wasn't fast enough to get out of the way and retreated into his shell as he did this my Pokedex vibrated.

_Congratulations your Squirtle learned Iron Defense_

The thunderbolt bounced off his shell and went upwards into the trees.

"Yeah now Squirtle use water gun"

He hit a direct shot and sent Pikachu flying. Pikachu got up and seemed to be even more focused and driven. In my peripheral vision I could see April sitting on her bike watching me. With a little more determination I told Squirtle to attack. Pikachu dodged and sent a tremendous thunderbolt toward Squirtle.

"Ok, Squirtle use Iron Defense"

Once again Squirtle dove into his shell and the thunderbolt bounced off his shell and went towards April.

"April look out"

She dove out of the way and the thunderbolt hit her bike and pretty much destroyed the poor thing.

_Holy crap this is my chance_

"Squirtle use water guns take him out"

Squirtle used the most powerful water gun I have ever seen and it hit Pikachu head on. Pikachu was to tired to fight more and he fell down.

_I know what to do this time._

"Pokeball go"

It bounced off his head and converted him into energy and sucked him into the ball. It wriggled for a bit stopped and then wriggled more until finally it stopped for the last time.

"Hell yeah I captured Pikachu"

"Yeah and you destroyed my bike"

April looked fairly pissed.

"Uh about that I'm sorry and I owe you big tim……"

"You better believe you freaking owe me. You know how much that thing cost"

_Tyler if you have learned anything from your mother just let her yell herself out and then apologize_

"So if you think you can just walk away you are sorely mistaken".

"I'm really Sorry April"

"Sorry, Sorry is that it."

_Why the hell did that not work?_

I looked at the rode that led to Irene town and came up with a plan.

"Hey April what's wrong with your Spoink"

"What do you mean" she looked at her pokeballs and I blew past her and started running. Hey it's probably not the most mature thing I have ever done but hey a mad girl is a freaking scary girl.

She caught up to me grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me and i slipped and fell.

I figured If she wasn't above chasing me down like a dog then maybe I should just end this now.

"Listen we have to end this"

"I know and I know how we will".

_I'm not gonna enjoy this_

"OK what"

"I am going to follow "OK what"

"I am going to follow you around until you pay me back"

This sounded bad but hey she was pretty. But by that smirk i think that was the only thing i was gonna enjoy about this companionship

"Huh fine" I sighed

"Ok where to first" she said

"Irene town"

"Well let's go" she said walking ahead of me.

I saw the lights from the nearby city up ahead and sighed. My first gym battle was up ahead. So with three new Pokémon, a new companion, and my nerves I headed up ahead into the city.

.


	3. Tyler vs Blaze Electrical Showdown

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokémon all of Tyler's thoughts are italicized **

_I can do this_

I was giving myself one hell of a pep talk and I don't think it was working, especially the annoying commentary coming from the other side of me.

"Tyler you have no business challenging a gym leader" April said

"Why is that?"

"Because you suck"

_True_

"Please I can take this fool"

We were walking through the city arguing and saw up ahead a group of people gathered around somebody. We walked over and what we saw was uh to say the least surprising. It was a man who seemed to be in his mid twenties, he had a red afro and wore a yellow shirt with a red scarf and yellow shorts. Just think Ronald McDonald on steroids and you pretty much have him. He was juggling balls and when one reached the top a Charizard would fly by and set it on fire and it would burn to a crisp. It was pretty cool and after one would burn someone would throw another one in.

"Who is this guy?" I asked one of the people watching.

He looked at me like I was Brain Dead.

"He's Blaze"

_Thanks for clearing that up Jackass._

"He is the town gym leader" he said looking at my face.

"Ohhhh"

Blaze finished up his routine and the whole crowd cheered and dispersed. I walked over to him while he was putting his things up.

"Hey I hear you're a Gym leader"

"Yes I am. I am the strongest gym trainer in all of Rheno".

"That right huh well I challenge you to a Pokémon battle"

"Uh well I have another show to do but I think I can work you in for tomorrow".

He picked up his things and left probably to his next show.

"He's gonna kick your ass"

"Please I can take him"

"Yeah right Tyler do we need to remember why he will beat you. Once again you suck"

"You're the greatest Pep Talker of all time"

_Dammit as annoying as she is she may be right. I really need to train._

"Tyler I know how you can train"

"How's that"

"Battle me"

"Fine three on three"

We jumped back and a little group formed around us.

"**Beautifly**I choose you" she said throwing a pokeball

"Huh a butterfly try a Wasp. I choose you Beedril"

I checked beautifly on my Pokedex.

_**Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly is the evolved form of**__**Silcoon**__**. It loves sweet pollen and riding the spring breeze from flower to flower.**_

"Beedril use poison sting"

Beedril sent a flow of Purple poisonous needles towards Beautifly.

"Beautifly dodge and use gust"

"Beedril use rage and fight through that gust"

Beedril dove into the gust using horn attack and kept going against the gust until finally he broke through the gust and pinned beautifly to the ground.

"Damn" said April.

We both recalled our Pokémon.

"Go tailow" Said April

"Go Pidgey"

"Tailow start off with wing attack"

"Dodge it and tackle"

Tailow barley missed and Pidgey tackled him to the ground.

"Tailow use quick attack"

"Dodge"

Pidgey tried to dodge but was unable to get out of the way in time. It hit him hard and sent him to the ground. Pidgey tried to get back up but couldn't.

_Damn it's tied_

"Spoink I choose you"

_Hm I'm pretty sure Pikachu could smoke Spoink but I should probably keep him fresh for tomorrow._

"Squirtle I choose you"

"Spoink use psychic"

"Water gun"

Squirtle was picked up into the air and seemed to be in a lot of pain. Finally he was able to get off a passable water attack that distracted Spoink enough to stop the psychic. Squirtle fell with a thud.

"Spoink use Zen Headbutt"

"Squirtle use Iron defense"

Spoink shot towards Squirtle with his pearl lighting and Squirtle dove into his shell. Spoink bounced off with a heavy thud.

"Squirtle end this water gun"

Squirtle popped out of his shell and sent a powerful water gun at spoink.

"Spoink dodge it"

Spoink barley got out of the way in time but was caught a little bit from the side that screwed up his balance, and he landed awkwardly.

"Finish him BubbleBeam"

Squirtle sent out a flow of bubbles toward Spoink and hit him directly. Spoink was sent back and fell down with a thud.

_That should shut her up_

"Ha I win"

"Whatever Tyler your gonna get the crap kicked out you tomorrow"

The next day at the Pokémon center I got up showered, shaved (ok fine I didn't shave) put on my clothes steeled myself and walked downstairs to the Lobby. I sat there and napped a little until I heard April coming down stairs. I really wanted to prove to her that I could beat him. We had figured out where the gym was yesterday and we walked there from the Pokémon center. I opened the door and yelled out

"Hey Blaze I'm here"

"Yeah and he's queer get used to it" April pitched in.

_God I hate her_

Blaze came down from the top of the gym on top of his Charizard.

"Fine it will be a two on two fight"

We went to his arena and the referee laid down the rules for us.

"This will be a two on two battle. The gym leader is not allowed to switch out Pokémon but the challenger may do so at any time. So here we go this battle will be Blaze from Irene town versus Tyler from Landry town".

"Magmar I choose you"

"Squirtle hose him down"

I checked Magmar on my Pokedex.

_**Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon.**__**Its body is like a furnace**__**, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes.**_

"Magmar start this off with flamethrower"

"Squirtle use water gun"

Magmar's flamethrower was dissipated by the water gun.

"Magmar use fire punch"

"Iron Defense"

The fire punch sent Squirtle flying to the far end of this arena but he seemed to be relatively unharmed.

"Squirtle use water gun"

"Magmar use fire punch"

Magmar fire punched the incoming water gun and evaporated the water.

_Damn were evenly matched. What the hell is Squirtle Doing?_

Squirtle had a small but growing large circle of water in front of his mouth.

My Pokedex started to vibrate.

_Congratulations your Squirtle learned Water Pulse_

Squirtle then bashed the ball of water on the groundand it started going spinning towards Magmar.

"Magmar fire punch"

The fire punch made the ball of water explode and it became a very small waterfall that enveloped Magmar. He fell down and tried but failed to get up.

"Magmar is unable to battle winner of the match Squirtle."

Blaze recalled his Magmar.

"Ok Charizard get in there"

I checked him on my Pokedex.

_**Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything.**__**Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.**_

"Squirtle use water pulse"

Squirtle once again used the same attack where he charged up water in front of mouth and then sent it flying towards Charizard.

"Charizard go up high"

Charizard went into the air and water pulse missed.

"Squirtle use water gun"

"Charizard dodge"

Squirtle kept trying but Charizard was to fast.

"Charizard use seismic toss"

Charizard picked up Squirtle and flew high into the air.

_Crap_

"Squirtle use water gun"

Squirtle was able to get off a water gun but couldn't hit it. He was able to hit one and it made Charizard's grip loosen but he still held on. Charizard flew back down and slammed down Squirtle into the ground.

"Squirtle is unable to battle winner of the match Charizard"

_Time for my secret weapon_

"Pikachu come on out"

Pikachu came out of the pokeball and sparked his cheeks.

"Pikachu use your thunderbolt"

"Charizard dodge".

Charizard dove in and out of the thunderbolts and wasn't hit.

"Pikachu use thunder wave"

Charizard had gotten tired and was unable to keep dodging. He dodged the first but got hit the second time Pikachu tried thunder wave.

"No Charizard try Overheat"

Charizard glowed red and unleaded a powerful fire attack.

"Go Pikachu agility"

"Pika, pika, pika" Pikachu said as he dodged the flame.

"Charizard use flamethrower"

Charizard opened his mouth but couldn't attack

_This is my chance_

"Pikachu use thunderbolt"

Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt and it hit him directly. Charizard staggered but did not fall. Pikachu looked surprised, I'm pretty sure not many Pokémon have survived his thunderbolt before.

"Charizard lets end this seismic toss"

Charizard flew and picked up Pikachu and Pikachu was at a awkward angle and wouldn't be able to hit a electrical attack from his cheeks then I had an idea.

"Use volt tackle"

He enveloped himself in electricity and Charizard's grip loosened but he didn't let go. Charizard was getting higher every second and Pikachu stopped his attack

"Pikachu use agility and get on top of his head"

Pikachu was able to right himself and tried running and finally after a while broke completely free of his grip and ran to the top of Charizard.

"Finish this Pikachu Thunder"

Pikachu unleashed all the power had left and Charizard started falling to the floor. Charizard fell with Pikachu on top of him and took the brunt of the fall. Pikachu exhausted walked off but Charizard stayed where he was.

"Charizard is unable to battle winner of the match and the battle Pikachu and Tyler".

"Oh my god you actually won" said April from the stands.

"You did good Charizard now return" Blaze said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Yes I beat a gym leader" I yelled as Pikachu jumped into my arms.

"You have earned this, said Blaze here you go I now present to you with the Fiery Badge"

"Yeah I'm number one" I said as I held up the badge Ash style with it between my Index finger and my thumb and also sticking out my arm.

The next morning we started walking towards our next destination and I was modestly accepting my victory from the day before.

"I beat a gym leader I beat a gym leader I beat a gym leader I don't Suck"

"You got Lucky"

"Don't be so jealous just because I'm the greatest Trainer of all time"

_Only seven more and I'm champion._


	4. MtCavalier

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon All of Tyler's thoughts will be

Italicized

_So once we get through here I'm on my way to my next gym challenge_

I walked out of the brightly lit Pokémon center and looked at the mountain I had to cross. Literally there was a gigantic Mountain and apparently the only way to get to Reno city was through it. April and I started out towards the mountain. I looked up and saw a dark narrow space was made into the mountain. I assumed this was our only way through.

"Hey April How long………….."

I looked to my left as I talked and noticed April wasn't there.

"April?"

I looked back and saw her back at the spot where we first saw the space.

"April?" I said again as I walked back to her.

"Ttttyler, April stammered, is there any other way through"

"Uh no I don't think so, April is there something wrong?"

"Oh no I'm just uh a little bit afraid of enclosed places."

"A little bit huh"

She looked like she was looking at a ghost. I sighed there had to be an easier way of getting through.

"Fine we will walk around and see if we can somehow cross it"

We started to walk to the left side of the space and after a couple of steps we saw what looked like an old fashioned lemonade stand. It was made out of wood and had a big chunk as the counter basically and two poles of wood on top that held up the sign. As we got closer we were able to read the sign. It said ** GUIDES**. As we approached we saw two men sitting behind the desk. One wore a flannel shirt with dirty blue jeans and cowboy boots while the other wore basically the same but with a cowboy hat.

"I'm guessing you are the guides."

"No sir, He said back in a really cockney accent, we are the trainers of the guides"

"I don't understand you" I said

They both looked at each other grinned and threw pokeballs in the air.

"Go zubat" they both said.

I checked zubat on my Pokedex.

_**Zubat, The Bat Pokémon, A blind Pokémon with**____**supersonic**____**powers**__**, Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight. **__**Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles.**_

"Cool"

"So here you go for a measly 15 bucks you will receive a Zubat guide along with a lantern to help you see so how about it"

Thankfully I had put all the money I had saved up over my life in my backpack when I had said goodbye to my mom.

"Yeah that would be great here"

The one with the cowboy hat whistled and the zubat came down and rested on April's head. After her mild heart attack and her screaming subsided from the bat on her head, the man without the hat gave us a lantern. The zubat started flying ahead of us and rested on a sign that looked like an arrow and was pointing to a slightly larger hole then the other one.

"How do we give them back?"

"Well, all you have to do is say go back to Chuck" said Cowboy Hat man.

The man with the cowboy hat who I now assume was Chuck waved at us as we walked away.

"See, I said, this one is not so bad"

April seemed slightly more easy then she was a few minutes ago. I turned on the lantern and followed the zubat into the cave. It was really damp and really dark. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face but the lantern helped a little. The zubat flew right in the middle of the light so we could see him. Since while not overly narrow it was narrow enough that we couldn't both be side by side so we held hands as we walked with me with the lantern in front and her behind me we did this so that we wouldn't somehow get lost. But once we reached the main chamber I saw how that could be a possibility. The place was huge with many twists and turns and in the dark I doubt we could ever get out. I see how those guys have made a living now every trainer or coordinator that wanted to get through had to pay up to the guys outside. But speaking of coordinators…………..

"Hey April remember when we first met"

"yyeah, she Stammered still a little scared of the cave, yeah I remember you and Pikachu electrocuting my bike and then I remember you making a half assed attempt to escape and then I remember chasing you down like a dog and then my favorite part in order to annoy you I said that I will tag along as long as it takes until you pay me back". She seems to gain strength when she insults me.

"No before that when we like actually first met and you told me that you were a coordinator."

"Yeah"

"I haven't actually heard you talk about any incoming contests"

"You know funny that you should mention that there is one in Reno city"

"Are you going to compete?"

"I don't know maybe"

"I think you should I mean your gonna get pretty bored following me around right"

"Yeah" she sighed.

As we had been talking we had progressed significantly into the cave. We saw a bright light up ahead and both of us started cheering. As we got closer I saw that the light kept getting dimmer until finally it was only a circle of light. We got closer and I noticed that it was something humanoid. It turned to us.

"Clefairy, Clef, clef, Clefairy" It said

"Oh my god it's a Clefairy Tyler. You know the chances of seeing another one of those is. Check it on your Pokedex."

I scanned it.

_**Clefairy. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Cavalier, although very few have ever been seen by humans.**_

"Tyler shine light a little above it so I can see it"

I did what she said.

"Ok Beautifly I choose you"

Beautifly came out of its pokeball and appeared in front of the Clefairy. Clefairy looked confused a then started puffing up ready to battle.

"Beautifly use gust"

Beautifly used its wing to blow a large tornado of wind towards Clefairy. Clefairy was picked up and slammed a couple of feet ahead. We ran ahead to the Clefairy and as this was happening I saw zubat patiently waiting in the air for us.

"Ok now beautifly use Stun Spore"

_What's Clefairy doing?_

Clefairy was wiggling his fingers back and forth and kept saying Clefairy.

I checked him again on my Pokedex.

_**Clefairy **__**Waggles a finger and stimulates the **__**brain**____**into randomly using nearly any move.**_

"April watch out Clefairy can use any move in existence right now"

"Damn Beautifly be ready for anything"

Then Clefairy started jumping up and down and up and down.

"Ha he used splash attack" April said.

Beautifly used stun spore and then Clefairy stopped jumping or moving altogether.

"Ok pokeball go"

The ball bounced off Clefairy converted him into energy and sucked him into the ball. The ball started to shake and rattle until finally it stopped.

"Yes I caught a Clefairy!!!!!!!!!!" April screamed. She went and picked up the ball and started to come back to where we where.

We started following the zubat again and within moments we saw the cave's exit.

"Thank god" I said as we walked out cave

"Go back to chuck" I told the zubat.

He screeched and flew back over the mountain.

"God am I glad I'm out of there" April sighed.

I chuckled and looked at the City lights up ahead I took a deep breath and we started walking towards my next Gym Battle and to her next Contest.


	5. Reno City A Grim Battle

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon note all of Tyler's thoughts will be

Italicized

We were on the outskirts of the city and we were having a practice battle.

"Ok Squirtle Pidgey use water pulse and wing attack"

Squirtle charged and fired water pulse at Clefairy while Pidgey's wing grew white and started towards April's Spoink.

"Clefairy use metronome and Spoink Zen Headbutt."

Clefairy's wiggled its fingers and an orange ball appeared and fired towards Squirtle in a Hyper Beam, while Spoink's pearl glowed and he jumped and started out towards the incoming Pidgey.

"Squirtle jump and Iron Defense"

Squirtle dodged and for good measure tucked into its turtle shell.

"Squirtle finish him while he is can't move use water pulse"

Once again Squirtle charged a ball of water and fired it at Clefairy. Clefairy couldn't move and was hit directly in a critical hit. Clefairy went back and fell. While April recalled Clefairy Pidgey and Spoink were both on a course towards each other. Both hit each other at the same time and both were sent back to there original positions.

"Pidgey use quick attack"

"Spoink use Zen Headbutt one more time"

Once again they started rocketing towards each other.

I got an idea

"Pidgey dodge and go under Spoink"

Pidgey went under Spoink. Spoink landed and turned around.

"Pidgey use wing attack"

Pidgey with its speed already Doubled turned and flew back with its wings white. It hit Spoink and knocked him to the ground. He tried to get up but was unable to he fainted.

"Ha-ha I win"

As I was gloating to April Pidgey landed and started picking at its feathers.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked April.

"I don't know" she said concerned.

Pidgey glowed bright white and started to grow. After a while the white subsided and a whole new Pokémon stood there.

"Oh my god Tyler he evolved"

Stunned I checked him on my Pokedex.

_**Pidgeotto , an evolved form of**__**Pidgey**__**. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.**_

"Sweet a Pidgeotto awesome"

I recalled him and looked out towards the city. We had made it to the Pokémon center already and had come out here to practice for both of are oncoming challenges. Mine a Pokémon Gym Battle, Hers a Pokémon Contest.

Reno city was huge. It had over seven million people in it and was the only city to host more than three Pokémon centers. It had eleven which is basically unheard of. I guess it made sense though considering the number of people. We stooped at the one closes to the gym. Apparently the contest was in about a week so we would be here at least that long.

I was pumped for the gym challenge and ever since the cave we haven't been as annoyed with each other as usual.

"I can't wait for the gym"

"Tyler do you even know what type he uses?" she said as she picked up our backpacks where we had thrown them during the battle.

"Uh no" I admitted as she threw me mine. I caught it and started to think. I knew I wasn't the best trainer but I was pretty sure I could win this.

We walked back to the extremely crowded Pokémon center. After we both got our Pokémon healed we decided to go to the gym to see if we could find out anything about it. The thing about Reno Is that it is one of the few places where you get there a lot faster if you walk instead of other ways. After a couple of blocks we found the gym. Its not hard to miss as there is an gigantic statue of something above the words **Reno City Gym.** inside of the gym we could see people in the stands. Apparently, the people that live in the buildings next to it enjoy coming to watch the battles.

"Who's that guy?"

The man I looked at and who the crowd was cheering for looked to be twenty or twenty one. He had wavy black hair and he was really skinny. He had earrings on his eyebrows ears and when he opened his mouth I think he had one on his tongue. He had on black and white converses and Stove pipe faded jeans with a chain belt and a black tee shirt with a pokeball that was grey where the red should be and white still below. He also wore a black denim jacket. He pretty much had the Emo Pokémon look down.

"Gengar use shadow ball" The emo dude said in a deep voice.

Gengar formed a pitch black ball in between his hands and shot it towards the other trainer who had a Chimchar.

He was obviously just beginning as a trainer and looked really nervous as the crowd around him cheered for the gym leader. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen. He had brown hair and freckles on his face. He had a black Hoodie with jeans on and Black shoes.

"Uh Chimchar dodge"

It was too late and Chimchar had already taken a beating and the shadow ball hit directly knocking him out.

"Chimchar is unable to battle winner of the match Gravelen" the announcer said.

As this went down I checked both of there Pokémon on my Pokedex.

_**Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal.**_

_**Chimchar, the Monkey Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out.**_

The kid looked downtrodden and recalled his Pokémon.

"You did well" he said half heartedly.

I walked over to the gym leader as he recalled his Pokémon while waving at all of his adoring fans.

"Hey dude, I said getting his attention, I want a Pokémon battle."

The entire crowd booed me as I said this. I looked out at all them and shivered a little bit.

He looked at me funny then smirked and said

"Well that depends on them doesn't it.

The crowd went nuts for there hero and started cheering his name, which was pretty impressive considering it was Gravelen.

"Fine, he said, you and I will battle tomorrow at Noon"

As we walked back to the crowded center April and I discussed strategy.

"Tyler he looks good. You got really lucky last time, _this was true_, and I don't think you can pull it off again."

"Your pep talks are legendary" I said as I rolled my eyes.

We reached the last corner until the Pokémon center and saw the kid from the gym battle. He seemed to be trying to stifle a sob and his Chimchar was trying to cheer him up. He smiled at him and got up and looked at us as we walked toward him.

"Hey" he said in a squeaky preteen voice.

"Sup dude" I said

"Hello" April said.

His Chimchar jumped on his head and made him laugh.

"So I'm going to fight him tomorrow you know"

"Yeah I saw do you really think you can beat Gravelen".

"Well I already have one gym badge" I said taking it out of my backpack and showing him it.

His eyes went wide and he seemed to be mesmerized by it.

"Wow you are really good"

"Well I'm alright" I said as I shrugged my shoulders a bit and showed him my badge a little more.

"Oh god" April said as she rolled her eyes.

The next day we walked to the gym and there was once again a large crowd in the stands. I walked to the challenger circle and Gravelen went to his place. Both of us stared bullets at each other as the announcer started the battle.

"The challenger is Tyler from Landry town. The gym leader Gravelen (at this the crowd cheered) will be unable to change his Pokémon while the challenger may switch at any time. This will be a three on three match." He said

"Ok I'll start this off Haunter I choose you"

He sent out haunter and I checked him on my Pokedex.

_**Haunter, the Gas Pokémon. After evolving from**__**Gastly**__**, this Haunter can learn the**__**Dream Eater**__**and**__**Psychic**__**attacks**__**.**_

"Ok Pidgeotto I choose you"

As this happened I glanced into the crowd and saw the kid.

"Pidgeotto use wing attack"

Pidgeotto wings grew white and he flew very fast towards the Haunter.

"Haunter dodge and use shadow ball"

Haunter flew into the ground and went through it and appeared right behind Pidgeotto. He then formed a black ball between his hands and threw it at Pidgeotto.

_Yes _

"Wing attack"

Pidgeotto turned around and seemed to be hesitant to go straight into an attack but after a split second flew right into the shadow ball. The shadow ball went through him and his attack hit haunter head on.

"Damn I forgot that Pidgeotto was a normal type" Gravelen said.

"Pidgeotto finish him wing attack full power"

Instead of just his wing glowing white his whole body grew white and he went even faster than his quick attack. My Pokedex vibrated and I checked it.

_Congratulations your Pidgeotto learned Aerial Ace _

"I can't dodge so use dark pulse"

Haunter fired a purple ball from between its hands. It then released purple circles which flew towards Pidgeotto in a beam-like blast.

Pidgeotto flew in between the circles and took damage while he flew still toward Haunter. They collided and both flew back and fell down unable to move.

"Both Pidgeotto and Haunter are unable to battle this match is a draw." Said the announcer.

We both recalled our Pokémon.

"Pikachu I choose you"

"Gengar come on out"

"Pikachu start this off with thunderbolt"

Pikachu unleashed a powerful blast of static electricity towards Gengar.

"Gengar energy ball"

A green ball formed between his hands and he shot it toward Pikachu. The two attacks collided and created a large explosion. Both Gengar and Pikachu were sent flying back.

"Pikachu volt tackle now"

Pikachu started to run at Gengar while engulfing himself in electricity.

"Gengar use Shadow ball"

Gengar once again formed a black ball between his hands and shot it towards Pikachu. Pikachu hit Gengar right as he released the shadow ball and both took bad damage. Unfortunately for Gengar he was paralyzed.

"Finish him thunderbolt"

Pikachu got up and with his last strength used thunderbolt. Gengar wasn't able to move so had to take the thunderbolt head on. Gengar fell down and didn't move.

"Gengar is unable to battle winner of the match Pikachu"

Pikachu fell down and didn't move.

"Uh Pikachu is unable to battle winner of the match uh nobody"

We both had one Pokémon left and the crowd was going wild at this point. I had spent the whole battle tuning out them but now I was starting to get nervous as I listened to them. I looked into the crowd and saw April was sitting next to the kid from yesterday. The kid from yesterday waved at me. I looked at April and she gave me a nervous smile. A little reassured I looked back just as Gravelen pulled his last Pokémon out of his belt. As he did that the crowd cheered as they knew which Pokémon was next.

"Dusknoir I choose you."

"What Is That?"_ i said that even though i knew this was the pokemon that was on the outside of the gym. This was Gravelens star Pokemon. _

Dusknoir's body was mostly black, with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on his torso which can open like a mouth (creating the illusion of a face) Dusknoir has developed arms. Two yellow bands are near its black wrists and has grey hands . Dusknoir has a gray, cylinder-shaped head with another yellow band near the top and a single black glaring eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil. Dusknoir has a gray neck collar divided into six flaps; three growing out of each side of it's neck. The collar ends in a v-neck at the front. Dusknoir has a ghostly tail resembling the typical depiction of a genie. Dusknoir has a yellow antenna on top of its head in.

I scanned it.

_**Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. It receives electrical **__**waves**__** from the spirit world with its antenna and is said to take people to the spirit world as well.**__**In addition, it may have ties to the Grim Reaper, as the trainer needs a**__**Reaper Cloth**__**in order for it to evolve.**_

_This looked bad_

"Ok Squirtle I choose you"

Squirtle looked a bit intimidated by the more powerful Dusknoir but held his ground.

"Ok Squirtle start this off water gun"

"Dusknoir use thunder punch"

Dusknoir entire arm grew yellow with static energy and he punched the incoming water gun. There was an explosion as the two attacks collided. When the smoke cleared both Dusknoir and Squirtle were back where they started.

"Squirtle use water gun one more time"

"Dark pulse"

Dusknoir opened his hands and shot purple circles at Squirtle.

The water gun went through the circles and hit Dusknoir while the Dark Pulse hit Squirtle.

"Squirtle are you good (Squirtle got back up) ok use water pulse"

"Thunder punch

Between Squirtle's hands a ball of water was created. Squirtle then hurled the ball at Dusknoir, skipping it across the ground. Dusknoir once again tried to punch the attack. Instead this time when he hit my attack the water pulse exploded and a mini waterfall engulfed him.

"Dusknoir shadow ball"

Dusknoir formed a black ball out of energy in front of its arms. Dusknoir then shot it at Squirtle. Either his aim was terrible or he was confused from that Water pulse as instead of hitting Squirtle it veered way to the right and hit the wall.

_Thank you Luck_

"Squirtle full power water pulse"

Squirtle once again charged a ball between his hands and shot it towards Dusknoir. It hit him directly and sent him flying.

"Dusknoir thunder punch"

Dusknoir recovered and flew towards Squirtle. It looked like he was unconfused for now.

"Squirtle Iron Defense"

Squirtle ducked into his shell right as Dusknoir hit him with the thunder punch. Squirtle flew back and skidded on the floor until he hit the wall and stopped. He got out of his shell hurt but still able to battle.

"Squirtle use water pulse"

"Dark pulse"

Dusknoir shot dark pulse into the air still confused and was hit straight in the gut by the water pulse.

"Damn, Dusknoir are you alright"

Dusknoir got up but looked hurt. The crowd was heavily cheering for Dusknoir and he seemed to grow stronger with there cheers. Dusknoir pounded his hands on the ground and didn't look confused any more.

"Yes finish him Thunder Punch"

_If it will work for him it will work for me._

"Water Gun"

Once again the two attacks collided and exploded leaving the battle field full of smoke.

"GO Rapid Spin!!!!!!"

Squirtle pulled its head, arms and legs into his shell and spun like a disc towards Dusknoir straight through the smoke.

"That's a normal type move it won't work" Gravelen whispered

_I know_

Instead of hitting Dusknoir Squirtle went through him and came out behind him.

"Finish him Water Pulse"

Squirtle charged and fired a large ball of water towards Dusknoir.

"Turn and use Dark Pulse"

Dusknoir couldn't turn in time and was hit full power by the Water Pulse. Dusknoir hit the ground and didn't move.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle winner of the match Tyler." The announcer said softly.

Apparently Gravelen doesn't lose often

"YES I DID IT"

The crowd was speechless. I doubt they could comprehend what just happened. There hero had lost. I looked up into the crowd and saw April and the kid from yesterday awkwardly clapping while looking at the rest of the crowd.

"You did well" Gravelen said as he recalled his Pokémon.

He walked over to me badge in hand.

"I present you with the Grave badge"

"Thank you"

I heard a soft clap from the audience that got louder as more and more people joined in until the whole crowd was cheering as I accepted the badge. They continued to clap as I walked out of the stadium with the kid and April. As we walked back to the Pokémon center we talked about the battle.

"Oh my god that was so cool" the kid said.

"Yeah Tyler I can't believe It but you pulled it off." April commented

"Thanks guys" I murmured as I stared at the badge.

At the entrance of the Pokémon center the kid went home to his family while we walked in.

"He never did tell us his name did he"

"I don't think so"

"Well who cares it's not like we will ever see him again"

When we got to our room we put our stuff down and sat down on our beds.

"So your contest is in a couple days you ready?" I asked

"Yeah I guess" she said uncertainly.

Both of us thinking of our next challenge we turned off the lights and fell asleep.


	6. Reno City New Friend New Foe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.  
****Author's Note: All of Tyler's thoughts are italicized.**

We both jolted awake as we heard something very loud outside.

"What is it?" I asked April.

April got up from her bed and looked out the Pokémon Center's window.

"I don't know. It looks like a parade."

I got up and joined her by the window. If I hadn't just checked my watch I would have believed that we had lost track of time and it was already New Year's, because everything was there: Donphans, Infernapes, and even Girafarigs. There were human acrobats throwing each other up and down while the Infernapes were jumping round and round in flame wheel attacks. On the side of the street hundreds of people watched transfixed at the spectacle in front of them. It had been a week and we still were here in Reno City.

"Wow," we said in union as we watched the spectacle. The procession turned and went down the city street. As we watched them leave I thought about something.

"Hey, isn't the contest today?"

She grew pale as I said this.

"Yeah," she said hoarsely.

She was a little nervous.

As we walked downstairs to the lobby of the Pokémon Center we saw other aspiring coordinators sitting at tables grooming their Pokémon or giving them pep talks. We still had to get April registered for the contest. We walked downtown to the contest hall. It was a big round red building with ribbons on the bright yellow door handle. We walked into the large room. Coordinators were already there ready for the competition. April walked up to the counter.

"Hello, are you here to register for the Contest?" the nice lady behind the counter said.

"Yes," April said meekly.

"Do you have a contest pass?"

"No."

"Well that's okay. We will get you one right here."

About five minutes later, April had her contest pass and was registered for the Contest. We walked to the room where the contest was held and both of our jaws dropped. In the middle of the gigantic room was a dirt floor battle ground and all around it where rows and rows of stands for the crowd. April seemed a little bit green in the face looking at it.

"You will be fine," I said reassuringly.

The truth is she had been training hard and I really thought she could pull this off. She smiled at me and we walked back to the Pokémon Center.

About five hours later we walked back to the Contest Hall and she was as pumped as I was for my Gym battle. I gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder and walked to my place in the stands. I saw that the seat to the right of me was empty and sent out Squirtle who looked down at the seat and sat and relaxed as the show began. I looked down and saw the Contest Announcer starting the show. She wore a blue dress with a blue sweater had brown hair and seemed way too perky. She was probably perfect at this job.

"Hello everyone, this is Marina, back here once again to host for you another exciting contest," she said with microphone in hand.

The first contestant came out ready to impress. He called out a Nidoking that could make cool patterns with Earthquake attack. On the screen above us a score card said 9.3 which I guessed was the score the judges gave him. I asked the person next to me on my left where the judges were. He pointed to a room above us that the judges watched the action from.

Next, a girl with a Roselia did a beautiful Petal Dance which got her a 9.7 score. After several more appeals, some okay, some horrible, we finally came to April. She walked out to applause and went to her place. According to Marina, she needed at least an 8.8 to advance.

"Go, Beautifly!"

Beautifly came out and turned in a full circle so the whole crowd could see him.

"Okay, now use Whirlwind!"

Beautifly kicked up a tornado with his wings.

"Okay, now fly into it and use Silver Wind!"

Beautifly flew into his tornado and couldn't be seen through it. Until suddenly his wings grew white and you could see them. At this the crowd cheered thinking that was the end. Beautifly then started shooting boomerangs of white in all directions while still inside of the tornado. The silver winds when they reached the outside of the tornado flew high into the air and stayed at the tip of the tornado until all the silver winds interlocked and a white halo was now around the dusty tornado. The crowd erupted and I looked up at the scoreboard:

"8.9"

I stood up on top of my chair and started cheering loudly. She saw me, chuckled, and went back into the room where the coordinators were.

"What happens now?" I asked the person next to me.

"Intermission."

Apparently, we had to wait about an hour until the show started up again. I glanced at the door to the stands and I saw an Aipom there beckoning to me with his tail. I scanned him with my Pokédex.

"_**Aipom, the Long tailed Pokémon, Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy."**_

He was apparently nervous and kept beckoning to me to follow him. I looked at Squirtle, shrugged, and decided to follow him. As we got up from our chair he turned tail (or hand or whatever it was) and ran. We followed him as he ran outside of the Contest Hall and back into the streets. He ran blocks and we still followed him block after block until finally we reached the city limits and we were at the edge of a forest. The Aipom pointed inside the forest. I looked at Squirtle, sighed, and then we headed into the forest. As we went deeper, it got darker and thicker. I grimaced as the thorns and branches scratched my face. After a while we heard human voices and Aipom, who had been leading the way, moaned and looked scared.

_Huh. I wonder if it's a construction crew or something going to destroy the forest?_

What I saw gave me chills and I don't even know why. It was a large laboratory with a gigantic red "R" on the side. The silver building gleamed in the sunlight. Aipom told me to come with him and I followed him around the building until we came to a door with a smashed handle. Aipom pointed to the door and then smirked at the handle. I walked in and saw a large room with boxes and boxes. We followed Aipom until we came to another room. It was dark and cold in the room. I looked at the only other door that led anywhere else and I heard murmuring voices and something that sounded like a mournful moo. Aipom gave me a look and pointed at the door where the voices where coming from. Once again I sighed and walked in through the door.

"Hello."

The place I saw was terrifying like something out of an old nineteen-fifties flick. The place was filled with big tanks with green liquid inside of them. The only one in use was the middle one at the back of the large room. Three people surrounded it staring at the creature inside. It was a pink cat-like creature. It had a very long skinny tail with big hind legs and short three-fingered paws.

They turned to look at me and both of us seemed shocked at the sight of each other. The two on either side wore jumpsuits with an "R" emblazoned on it while the middle one wore a dark orange suit.

"We have what we came for so lets move out!" said the Orange-suited man in a commanding tone, smirking at the sight of me.

They left through a different door behind the tank. Still too shocked to move, Aipom hit my leg and pointed at the creature inside of the tank. I ran over to the tank and saw controls for the capsule. There were too many to count.

_Tyler, in times of uncertainty: the big red button always works. _

Sure enough, there was a big red button at the center of the control. I pressed it. The capsule raised and the green liquid rushed out and the creature stared back at me. I stared at him open-mouthed. The creature said, "Mew, mew!" in a really high, baby-like voice. It then flew off out after the scary people that captured it. We all stood still a moment and then snapped back to reality and ran back outside.

We decided to run back to the Contest Hall and found April facing some guy in the final round of the contest.

"Go Golduck! Use water gun!"

"Spoink, dodge and use Zen Headbutt!"

Spoink bounced over the water gun and then flew head on into the Golduck. The attack hit him head on and he fell down defeated.

"The winner of this match, and the Reno City Ribbon, is April!"

She jumped up and down, celebrating as she took her ribbon. She looked at where I was sitting and I was standing up, clapping. She smiled even more and then basically skipped off the battleground back to the place the other coordinators were. Next to me I noticed Aipom was still there. He smiled up at me.

"So, uh, you want to come with me?" I asked him.

"Aipom, Aipom!" he said.

I took this as a yes, laughed, and threw a pokéball into the air. Aipom, also laughing, jumped in the air, tapped the pokéball, transformed into energy, and went inside it. The pokéball only wiggled for a second until it stopped. I held up the pokéball and yelled:

"Yes, I caught an Aipom!"

The crowd hissed at me to be quiet.

I met up with April, hugged her awkwardly, and we both gave a little cheer.

"By the way, whose Aipom is this?" She said as she looked at the new addition of my team.

"Uh, mine. He, uh, just showed up - right in the middle of the contest!"

Suspiciously, she looked at me but then caught sight of her ribbon and smiled again.

"That's cool," she said.

I really doubt she would have believed me even if I had told her the truth.

The next day we headed off to the next town, both ready for our next challenge and our next adventure.


	7. Life is a Beach

"Ok, Aipom use Swift"

"Beautifly dodge and use gust"

Aipom swung his gigantic tail-hand and stars flew out of it towards Beautifly. Beautifly ducked underneath the oncoming stars and flapped its wings. A powerful gust of wind came out of them and Aipom went flying.

I checked Aipom's moves again.

"Hm, Quick attack, swift, agility and double hit"

"Aipom use agility and get around Beautifly"

Aipom moved so fast there seemed to be ten Aipom's on the field rather then one.

"Beautifly stop we are just wasting energy go in for a tackle attack."

Beautifly stopped flapping her wings and dove towards the Aipom's.

"Aipom get behind her and use double hit"

Aipom dove underneath Beautifly and jumped in the air. His tail then turned pink and started flailing around. He put his tail forward and hit Beautifly over and over again. Beautifly fell and didn't get back up.

"Crap" April said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Better luck" next time I said with a cocky smile.

We had finally made it to Allerton, A city right near the coast, the weather was perfect and what seemed like thousands of people were on the beach. We had just put on our beachwear attire when she challenged me to a match on the beach.

She groaned and walked to an empty umbrella stand thing. I smiled and walked over. It was weird to be out of my usual Shirt, Hoodie, Pants, and shoes combo I had but it felt nice. I was wearing a black shirt and trunks with the water symbol from the Pokémon card game emblazoned on them. April had done the same and was wearing a yellow bikini and as much as I would hate for her to ever notice I was more than likely drooling when I first saw her.

Aipom smacked me with his tail apparently I was staring. I looked down at him and he sat there grinning.

"You do that again I will put you in a pokeball."

Aipom really did not like being in his pokeball so I let him stay outside.

"Hey dude, I crouched down beside him, do you think I you know have a chance" I whispered

Aipom looked over at her shrugged and went over next to her to apparently sun bathe.

"Useless" I joked and went and Joined April underneath the umbrella thing.

"What is going on over there" She said pointing.

I looked and saw a crowd of people.

"It is probably a battle or something"

We both got up and walked over there. Sure enough in the middle of the crowd were two guys. The one on the right had long black hair while the other had fiery red hair.

"Ok Sandslash use slash" said the black haired guy.

"Empoleon dodge and use bubble" The ginger said.

I scanned both of them on my Pokedex.

_**Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Sandshrew. **__**It curls up in a ball to protect itself from enemy attacks. It also curls up to prevent heatstroke during the daytime when temperatures rise sharply.**_

_**Empoleon, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick down protects it from the cold.**__** They live along shores in northern countries. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over 10 minutes to hunt.**_

The Sandslash's slash narrowly missed Empoleon. Empoleon dropped back opened his beak and let loose a stream of bubbles. These hit Sandslash and he fell defeated.

"Nice job" I told the red haired man

"Thanks it is all just practice for the tournament you know"

"What Tournament?" I asked

"The big beach tournament "

Turns out every year on the beach they have a big Pokémon battle tournament.

_I am so going to do that _

"No" April said

"No what"

"You're going to enter that tournament huh?" She snapped

"Wow how did you know that?"

"You have that I am about to do something stupid look on your face." She remarked Jokingly

"Oh come on. I will be fine"

"You always say that. How many times have I heard please "I can take this fool" or  
"I will be fine"I heard former champions have participated in this tournament. It is dangerous why you think most people watch. You will get decimated in there"

"So far we have been ok right. In the tunnel we got out ok, when those Beedrill attacked we got out ok."

"So far but it is only a matter of time before your massive ego will get you in trouble."

That night we sat in the Pokémon center in silence. In truth I felt a little bad about all this. I pushed her to go into that cave even though I knew she was scared of them I had basically led those beedril towards her when we first met.

_Man even when I didn't know her I got her into trouble. _

"Hey April"

"Yeah"

"Uh I am you know sorry about the whole thing earlier and those other times and yeah"

_Wow Tyler that was a hell of an apology there_

"So are you going?" she sighed

"Yeah"

"Well we better get going then it starts in like ten minutes"

"We" i said surprised.

"Of course I want to be there when someone destroys you in five seconds"

I knew we were back to normal when she said that. When we got to the beach I went to the signup sheet and signed up for the tournament. Twenty minutes later after some pretty good battles I was called to the arena.

"Now Tyler from Landry town will take on Lucas from Havenport"

I looked across the field and saw a gigantic man. He looked like the hulk on steroids.

"BATTLE" Screamed the announcer.

"Golem you are up first" Said Lucas sending out his pokemon. Which in reality just looked like a gigantic rock with legs.

"Squirtle I choose you" i yelled.

Squirtle looked up at golem and looked at the least a little intimidated.

"Golem use rollout"

The Rock Pokemon rolled into a ball and started rolling our way.

"Squirtle slow him down with water gun"

Squrtile opened his mouth and fired a blast of water at the oncoming Golem. Amazingly water did not slow him down in the slightest.

"Crap"

"Haahahahahh" Lucas laughed. It sounded like a car alarm going off.

I had an idea

"Squirtle use water pulse"

Squrtile charged and fired a ball of water from his mouth. When the ball of water connected the ball exploded into a mini waterfall and engulfed Golem. Golem rolled out and laid there defeated.

"Winner of this match Squirtle and Tyler"

"Ha good job Squrtile"

_Squrtile!!!_

Squrtile had started to glow bright white and started to grow. I sat there stunned I knew what was happening. When the glowing stopped I saw an entirely new Pokémon.

"Wartortle" he said.

"Aipom" said Aipom on the ground next to me in shock.

I checked him on my Pokedex.

_**Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon. The evolved form of Squirtle. A highly sought after Pokémon because its long fur tail is said to bring good luck.**_

It buzzed again after I put it back down.

_**Wartortle has learned Hydro Pump**_

"Awesome"

The next two hours passed by in sort of a blur. Pidgeotto and Pikachu both picked up wins respectively.. Finally it came to an end and I had one more battle.

"Of course" I said when I saw the man that walked onto the field.

Jake The Ginger walked onto the field with his Empoleon

"Aipom get in there" I sighed. All my other Pokémon were to weak or to tired to win.

"Empoleon get in there" Jake said.

I had to think quickly and win by speed there was no way I could win by power.

"BATTLE"

"Aipom use agility"

"Empoleon use Hydro Pump"

Empoleon opened his beak and unleashed a torrent of water. Aipom got out of the way just in time and jumped across the field.

"Keep it up Empoleon"

Empoleon fired over and over but missed every time.

"Swift" I said

Aipom swung his tail and star shaped rays fired at Empoleon. They hit head on but Empoleon didn't even seem scratched.

"Empoleon ice punch"

Empoleon jumped in the air and his wing grew white like ice. He then swung it at Aipom and sent a ice boomerang straight where Aipom was going to next. It seemed to hit head on and there was an explosion with lots of smoke.

"Aipom?" i asked

Aipom had hit the ice boomerang with his tail-hand.

My Pokedex vibrated.

_**Aipom had learned Focus Punch**_

I smiled I had one more idea.

"Empoleon use aqua jet"

Empoleon surrounded himself with water and flew at Aipom in a impossible speed. Aipom used his tail to springboard over Empoleon sending him flying underneath him. Empoleon went flying underneath Aipom and into the wall.

_Wow that was exactly what I was going to tell him to do._

"Ok Aipom use tackle"

He looked at me like I was crazy. He decided to trust me and started running towards Empoleon who had meanwhile not been able to recuperate yet. Empoleon looked up just in time and as a reflex grabbed Aipom with his wings.

"Ha bad move kid Hydro-" started Jake

"Quick focus punch right in his mouth"

Aipom's tail came up behind him and delivered a huge uppercut right in his beak. The force lifted Empoleon upward and he fell a couple of feet away.

"Empoleon is unable to battle winner of this match and the new Allerton Beach Champion is Tyler"

"Yes I did it !!!!!!!!" I cried grabbing Aipom and doing a little dance.

Back at the Pokémon center April was pissed/happy .Pissed that I had once again not quote on quote "gotten my big fat mouth stuffed in and happy because I was still conscious and my pokemon were still alive.

"Thanks for worrying about me though." I told her playfully punching her shoulder

"Why I do I do not know" She said. She blushed when she said that.

I looked away as a little bit of red also creped over my face. When we again looked at each other again we both didn't say anything. A moment of complete awkwardness that can only happen between two teenagers appeared. I leaned in a little and then stopped myself.

"Uh I uh Goodnight" I quickly stammered out and walked towards my bed.

"_Tyler you are the biggest coward this side of the wizard of Oz" my brain said_

"_I know" I told myself_

"Uh Tyler" I heard a real voice behind me

I turned to look at her. I opened my mouth to say something, then without any real idea what I was doing, I kissed her. I didn't know what kind of response I'd get, but amazingly, she kissed me back. To be honest, I can't really say what happened. I put my arm around her waist, and we got lost in the kiss. We stayed there for a couple of minutes, then we moved apart. I had my arms around her, and we were both smiling and looking into each others eyes.

"wow" i eloquently put in.

The next morning still with a shed of awkwardness we headed off to my next gym battle. Next Stop Audreyten.


End file.
